What do you do when you get 'excited' in class?
by wo-notice
Summary: AKAME FIC  "He would get over it if that man didn't keep teasing him, constantly bending down to pick something up, completely disregarding the fact that Jin probably dropped it, and giving Jin an excellent view of his ass"


**I'm debating whether or not to write a little sequel to this...maybe a continuation of the tension...**

**Omfg I would get so embarrassed _**

**Vote?**

When Jin heard that he was going to have a university student shadow him as part of teacher training he feared the worst. He imagined the bratty know-it-all who thought he knew everything, or the completely hopeless one who tripped over thin air and lost test papers, or even worse: the fanboy (there was no way the director would allow a girl into his school: he had a fear of women). What he didn't expect was a feminine looking boy with a small waist and curvy hips. His eyes were sharp and he was witty without being a complete ass. His name was Kamenashi Kazuya and he was completely Jin's type.

Not only was he eye candy, but he was also good with the students and whilst his lessons were fun, the students would always learn something. As well as being loved by the students he had also completely charmed the faculty: with homemade meals at lunch and sometimes he would bring in cookies the he made the night before. However this gave Jin a problem: the boy was supposed to be his shadow but now every other teacher was trying to woo him to shadow their subject. Luckily he rejected them all (he wanted to teach English, not science or literature and he especially wasn't going to be a nurse) and Jin felt a sense of smugness whenever he did. And unleashed such smugness on his coworkers who just looked back at him sulkily and huffed away (out of Kazuya's sight of course, Jin wouldn't want to appear immature to his shadow).

However there was also another problem: since Kazuya was so popular with the students that meant there had to be a few who where pretty taken by him. As the only person closely resembling a female (Tatsuya didn't count because he was just plain scary when called pretty) in an all boys' school he was due some admirers (more like the entire school wants his ass). If it wasn't bad enough that the stupid gangster wannabe home economics teacher was flirting with Kazuya constantly and always draping himself all over him. Now the students were acting up, one student in particular.

Jin loved his students, he really did, no matter how annoying or obnoxious they might be they were still his students and they also did some pretty funny stuff. But there was one student who annoyed Jin the most (not counting Tegoshi). Before Kazuya came to the school he was actually Jin's favourite student, in fact Jin almost saw a friend in the boy (but Jin wasn't that desperate, he had plenty of friends and didn't need to make one from his student). But now Jin hated him. Yamashita Tomohisa was always calling Kazuya to help him, help he didn't need. The student was extremely good at English and Jin knew that he was doing it just to get close enough to Kazuya so he can smell that strawberry shampoo (Jin was not a stalker and he did not know what brand of shampoo Kazuya bought...he just had a very good sense of smell...).

Even worse, Yamashita would stare at Kazuya's backside whenever he bent down to help someone with their work (so did Jin but that doesn't count), and there were indeed some times when Jin would space out imagining nice innocent things involving melted chocolate and strawberries. At these times most students would shrug and ask Kazuya for help, but not Yamashita, oh no not him. The boy just loved making him feel embarrassed in front of Kazuya; he just wants Kazuya for himself. Yamashita would point out that he was drooling or that he had an erection (damn it Jin did not have an erection the trousers were just so tight that they defined his Jinjin: not his fault he has a bigger dick than that stupid brat) just as Kazuya was in earshot. The man would turn around and give Jin a disapproving glare before turning back to help the poor, suddenly English-challenged (Jin's students were good at English so they didn't need to keep asking Kazuya for help damn it) student who was discretely (yeah discrete if you were blind) leaning over to look at Kazuya's ass.

When Jin complained to his best friend about this said best friend (who taught Japanese literature although he preferred music) would simply shrug and tell Jin to get over it. He would get over it if that man didn't keep teasing him, constantly bending down to pick something up (completely disregarding the fact that Jin probably dropped it) and giving Jin an excellent view of his ass. And of course the trousers that left nothing to the imagination. It wasn't his fault that his shadow was incredibly sexy and licked his lips in a seductive way that made Jin want to pin him against the wall and have his way with him. No it was his shadow's fault. Stupid evil shadow with such a nice ass, and better curves than a woman, and soft pink lips, and a husky voice that sent shivers down his spine. Damn Jin would just like to shove something into that pretty little mouth of his, that way Kazuya could put his sneaky little tongue to good use –

"What are you doing? Is that the test papers? Want help?" Jin's rant was interrupted by said sneaky, seductive tease who grabbed the sheet of paper he was ranting on and began reading. Jin's eyes widened as he tried getting the paper back but his shadow only laughed dodged out of the way. "Oh is this your diary? You write about yourself in the third person? Tsch you're so arrogant. Oh you mentioned me"

All protests were ignored by Kazuya who just kept reading with one eyebrow raised; Jin gave up and sank into his seat with a groan. Just waiting for the screech of "PERVERT!" and a slap, Jin winced when Kazuya looked at him: his face completely void of emotion. He squeezed his eyes shut in preparation: completely missing the smirk as Kazuya leaned forward, his breath tickling Jin's neck.

"So just how big is your Jinjin?" Jin's eyes snapped open as he looked at the mischievous man; his mouth fell open in shock and he shouted in surprise. Kazuya pulled back and laughed, he put the paper on the desk and walked towards to door leading out of the staffroom. Jin's eyes followed the swaying hips as he watch the younger man walk away from him. Kazuya turned around just as he reached the door and gave Jin a wink before leaving the room. By now Jin's trousers were uncomfortably tight and by the time he came to his senses Kazuya was already gone.

"Fuck yes, take that Yama-pig" He breathed out and followed Kazuya with a grin, deciding that shadows really weren't that bad.


End file.
